Is Echizen Gay?
by Ryosaku90
Summary: The Regulars all think that Echizen's Gay. Can he prove them all wrong? And where is his proof?


**A/N: Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Prince of Tennis  
**

* * *

Summary: The regulars all think that their certain kouhai is gay. Their certain kouhai proves them all wrong.

The Seigaku Former Regulars were sitting inside of Kawamura Sushi restaurant all of them were there except their rookie. All of them had graduated and went on with their daily life. Each and everyone of them still kept in touch with each other even though they had all graduated. Like any other day, today was a special day. Every 2 years they all would have a reunion. On their reunion they all catch up on one another and see how life is going for them so far. Of course the Ichinen Trios were invited along with their two cheerleaders: Sakuno Ryuzaki and Tomoka Osakada. They all had still kept in touch with their coach, Ryuzaki-sensei although she had retired after Sakuno graduated high school. Come to think of it they are a bit late. Almost everyone of them are already there inside the restaurant except for Ryuzaki-sensei, Sakuno, and Echizen Ryoma. Scratch that only Sakuno and Echizen seems to be late since Ryuzaki-sensei just walked in. She said that Sakuno had something to do before coming to the restaurant.

Suddenly swallowing his mouth full of sushi Momoshiro Takeshi asked, "Ne minna, do you guys think that Echizen is gay?" Everyone of them looked at the dunk smasher and they all thought.

"Why did you think that Momoshiro-senpai?" Horio Satoshi asked. Even though they all had graduated they still call each other the same way they call each other back in junior high. It seem to have grow on them.

"Hmm... Think about... it all of us had girlfriends and wives except for Echizen."

True to his words most of them are already married. He, himself is married to An for almost three years having two kids. Kunimitsu Tezuka is married to a nice young lady they he met in Germany. They both have only a son. Shuichiro Oishi is married to one of his co-worker named Yamashita Haruka and have three lovely children. Syushuke Fuji married to his childhood friend and have one daughter. Kikumaru Eiji have a girlfriend which he is planning to proposed to. Sadaharu Inui also have a girlfriend who is a scientist studying the human body. Kawamura Takashi is engaged to his long time girlfriend. Karou Kaidou had a girlfriend. He met her when he took a sick dog, which he found when he was running, to the vet. Even the Ichinen Trios are either married or have a girlfriend. Horio and Tomoka got married last year and Tomoka is 3 months pregnant. Kachiro is engaged to a girl that he met at his university. Katsuo have a girlfriend who is a model. The only one that is not married or dated is Echizen and Sakuno.

"Now that you mention it I think Ochibi is gay." Kikumaru replied after some serious thought.

"Saa... everyone raise your hands if you think Echizen is gay!" Fuji put his hands up.

"I think he's gay." Momoshiro also raises his hands. "I mean he has never mention any girls aside from his mother, his cousin, and coach."

"I think he's gay too!" Eiji stood up and did the same thing as Fuji and Momoshiro with his hand. Soon everyone is raising their hand except for their coach.

"Guess we all think he's gay except coach." Kawamura said.

"Who is gay?" Everyone looked towards the source of the voice to see the very person they all were talking about. Right beside him was Sakuno.

"You!" Momoshiro and Eiji pointed at him.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow and said, "How am I gay?"

"Let's see. You don't talk to girls." Momoshiro said.

"But-"

"Talking to your mother, your cousin, and coach doesn't count." Eiji replied.

"You never dated." Inui said. Scribbling down Ryoma's reaction. Sakuno blushed at this as she closed the door and sat in front of Tomoka and the Ichinen Trios with Ryoma.

"That's because-"

"You don't even have a girlfriend." Kawamura joined in.

"I already-"

"Ne, Ne Sa-chan do you think Ochibi is gay?" Kikumaru asked as he went up to the said girl.

The girl smiled and said, "H-he's not gay Kikumaru-senpai.

"Eh? Why don't you think he's gay, Ryuzaki-chan?" Horio asked. "From my 8 years experience of being his friend have never heard him talk about a girl or be with a girl before."

"Yeah, why do you think that excluding the experience part." Kachiro asked.

"That's because I have a girlfriend." Ryoma answer for Sakuno who was now blushing madly. "And I'm also engaged."

"What?" Everyone around there was shocked (that includes Tezuka and Kaidou) except for Ryuzaki-sensei and Sakuno.

"Really? For how long? I mean for the girlfriend part." Oishi asked.

"Since the second year of high school."

"Since when were you engaged, Ryoma-sama?" Tomoka asked. She was as shock as the others.

"For about a week."

"For a week? Do we know her?" Kaidou asked.

"Yeah, you guys know her."

"Who is she Echizen?" Tezuka demanded.

"Is she a close friend to us?" Fuji asked.

"She's a close friend to you all senpai."

"Ne, Saku-chan do you know who she is?" Tomoka looked at her best friend. Sakuno nodded shyly.

"What? You know who she is?" Momoshiro went up to her.

"Why would she not know her. Momo-senpai?"

"Saku-chan, who is she?" Tomoka asked.

Sakuno looked at her friends then at Ryoma who smirk at her. She looked down and held up her hand. Everyone of them blink then all of their eye grew wide. On her hand there was a diamond ring on her marriage finger. It was shape of a heart with mini white diamonds surrounding the outside of the ring.

"S-Saku-chan is e-engaged?" Tomoka screech.

"Y-you're engaged to Echizen?" Everyone questioned. Sakuno slowly looked at them and nodded. They all turn to the man next to her. He smirk at them.

"Coach you knew about this?" Inui asked his coach who was watching them all amusingly.

"Ah. How could I not know." Ryuzaki-sensei smirk at them. Momoshiro and Eiji pounded Echizen and there the teasing start.

"How did you proposed?" Momoshiro smiled.

"Yeah, and where and when did you proposed?" Eiji grabbed onto his had and nog it.

"Saku-chan tell us." Tomoka said. But Sakuno just shyly looked away.

"Ryuzaki-sensei were you there when Ryoma-kun proposes?" Katsuo looked at his coach.

"Apparently, I was." She then began to think. "Hm... If I remember correctly it on the night that Ryoma came back from the US, but I think Ryoma should tell it."

Ryoma then had no choice but to tell the story of his proposal.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

_Ryoma had just came back from America and was dead tired. Becoming the champion of the tournament in Wimbledon was tiring, but he don't want to rest he got to see her. Once Ryoma got home he quickly took a 5 minute shower. Before he could head out the door to see her again his cousin had stopped him._

_"Ryoma-san instead of going to see Sakuno-san I suggest you to and buy her something."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Oba-sama had just invited the Ryuzakis to come over for dinners to celebrate your return."_

_"Oh. Alright Sankyuu." Ryoma said before announcing that he's going out of the house. When he arrived home dinner was already set. He saw his coach and his family at the living room but not the girl. Everyone had on a sad expression._

_"Where's-"_

_"She's not coming." Ryuzaki-sensei interrupted his question._

_"Why not?"_

_"Ryoma, I'm really sorry. It's just that it's been hard."_

_"What's been hard coach?"_

_"Sakuno, she... She's hurt and I don't know what to do to heal her."_

_"Where is she hurting, Ryuzaki-sensei?" Ryoma's mom asked. "Where is she?"_

_"At the hospital, the doctor said that Sakuno's heart is... Her heart is... F-failing." Ryoma stared at his coach in shocked. Her coach was crying really hard. He clinched onto the present that he had gotten for her. His bangs hiding his eyes as tears started to form._

_"I'm sorry I'm late! I j-just had t-to... Eh? Obaa-chan, w-why is e-everyone here crying?" Ryoma turn towards where he heard the familiar voice of his beloved. He quickly ran and hugged her. Sakuno on the other hand had her eyes widen as her boyfriend engulfed her into his arms for a tight embraced._

_"R-Ryoma-kun? D-doushita no?" Sakuno asked worriedly. Unknown to them both the adults had escape towards the kitchen to leave the two of them some alone time._

_Ryoma pulled away from the hugged and gently hold both side of her face, "Are you okay?"_

_"E-eh? I'm okay. W-what's wrong?"_

_"Coach said you have a heart failure."_

_"H-heart failure?" Sakuno looked at him confusedly. "D-demo Ryoma-kun I-I don't have a heart failure."_

_"W-what?"_

_"T-they tricked you, Ryoma-kun."_

_"They all will pay!" Ryoma glared to the spot that they all were at to find them all gone._

_"R-Ryoma-kun, thank you though." Sakuno genuinely smiled at him making him blushed. He tilted his hat so she wouldn't see his blushed. "Let's g-go eat ne?" Ryoma nodded holding her hands towards the kitchen. He guess he'll forgive them all since he did get a smile from Sakuno. After they ate, Ryoma asked his coach if he could talked to her privately. They both head towards the backyard._

_"What do you want?"_

_"Coach I want to asked for Sakuno's hand in marriage."_

_"Why are saying that to me aren't you supposed to tell her that?"_

_"Yes but I want your blessing."_

_"You already got my blessing when you asked her out."_

_"Thank you coach." Ryoma bowed._

_"It's nothing at all." Ryuzaki-sensei smiled then called Sakuno. Once Sakuno was with Ryoma outside the backyard, Ryuzaki-sensei headed on inside._

_"Sakuno can you do me a favor?"_

_"W-what is it?"_

_"Be with me for the rest of our lives."_

_"W-what are you s-saying?" Sakuno said. 'It can't be that he's trying to propose to me is it? That's impossible. Sure we may have gone out but there no way he want to married someone like me.'_

_"Here." Ryoma handed Sakuno the present he bought for her. "Open it." Sakuno nodded then nervously opened the present. Her eyes widen. When she looked up to Ryoma he had already kneel on one knee and said the most lovable question the a man could say, "Will you marry me?" He blushed. "And be with me for the rest of my life. "_

_Sakuno's voice was stuck. She was so happy that she couldn't say a word. Instead she nodded as a single tear roll down her rosy cheek. Ryoma stood up and put the ring on her then pull her into a tight embrace. Ryoma was also so happy. He twirl Sakuno and himself around and around._

_"A-although I said y-yes why m-me, R-Ryoma-kun?"_

_"Isn't oblivious that I love you."_

_"But there are so many girls out there. They're all prettier than me."_

_"You don't think you're pretty? Will you are. Have some faith in yourself Sakuno. Besides, this other girls you were talking about are annoying. They all only see me as THE Echizen. They only like me for my fame and money. But you care about me ever second. You don't date me for my fame and money. You never annoyed me. And last but not lease you think of me as myself not some famous tennis star."_

_Sakuno giggled, "T-that's the l-longest speech I have ever heard c-coming out of y-your mouth." Ryoma smiled at his giggling fiancée and hugged her close._

_By the door the adults were happily clapping their hands. His Oyaji was thinking up of a big teasing strategy to tease Ryoma later._

_**-END OF FLASHBACK-**_

"I'm so happy for you, Sakuno!"

"A-arigatou Tomoka-chan."

"Ne senpai tachi."

"Nani yo Ochibi?"

"Don't put me into your gay cycle."

"NANI? I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN!"

"Opps that came out wrong." Ryoma smirk even wider before continuing. "Look at yourself first before you call me gay."

"You little Brat!"

"Chotto matte, shouldn't I get a reward for proving my senpai tachi wrong?" They all blink at him then turn towards Sakuno who was staring at hem confusedly. Everyone around her smiled wickedly except for Tezuka, Kaidou, and her grandmother. Just then she got the meaning of their wicked smile and blushed deep red.

"A-ano... C-chotto m-matte." She tried to escaped but her fiancée had hold her slim waist putting her in place.

"You can't escape Sakuno-chan you have to give your fiancée a reward first." Inui said.

"D-demo..."

"Sakuno just kiss me already!" Ryoma turned her to face him then catches her lips onto his. Ryoma opened his eyes to look at his senpais and everyone there. His eyes were smirking at them. Once they pulled apart Sakuno face was deep red. Ryoma smirk that them all. Not only did he prove to them that he's not gay, he also got to taste Sakuno delicious lips.

* * *

**A/N: Although it's a little late I updated this for my birthday and also for my sister's birthday. I hope you guys would like this story. Please review as you go. Thank you! **


End file.
